deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ermac VS Silver the Hedgehog
Ermac VS Silver the Hedgehog is a What-If Death Battle featuring Ermac from the Mortal Kombat series and Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Description Mortal Kombat VS Sonic ! These two fighters are master user of the telekinesis, but did Ermac will take out Silver, or will it be no use ? Interlude boomstick: I really want psychic powers wizard: and these two are masers of psychic powers boomstick: Ermac, mortal kombats soul fueled figher wizard: and silver the psychic hedgehog boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick ''' wizard: and it's out job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle Ermac wizard: mortal kombat....the tournament held once every 50 years to decide the fate of a relm '''boomstick: so we know lots of people die in these tournament's but that raises the question...what happened to the dead guys wizard: well boomstick''' souls of these lost kombatants would be gathered and used to create one of the most powerful beings in the mortal kombat universe: Ermac Ernac'': we are many, you are one'' 'boomstick: Ermac is one mean killing machine and knows what he's doing aside form being good at hand to had kombat his powers come from the HUNDREDES of souls used to create him and keep him alive ' wizard: witch allows Ermac to teleport, shoot energy blasts, and use telekinesis '''boomstick: how wiz: I don't know...he just can boomstick: will Ermac's only flaws are his lack of experience and that fact he mostly fights under orders ' ''Ermac: we are many, you are but one Silver the Hedgehog wizard: born 200 years in the future was silver the hedgehog 'boomstick: to the point cus wiz hates silver ' silver: for the sake of the future I shall destroy you wizard: silver moves fast, teleports with chaos control, also shoots energy blasts, and has psychic powers '''boomstick: silver can boost his power with the chaos emeralds and like sonic all seven let him go super witch is not being used in this fight wiz: this feels rushed boomstick: it is rushed wiz: oh boomstick: silver also has a spin dash and homing attack silver: it's no use...take this pre fight wiz: alright the kombatants are set lets end this debate once and for all boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A PSYCHIC DEATH BATTLE ''' FIGHT ! (Outworld) Ermac stands guard outside of Kotal Kahn's palace, keeping watch for any would be intruders. As he stepped out to look around better, a few of Kotal Kahn's grunts where flung into the wall by psychic powers. Ermac turned to the source of the attack, finding himself a small silver hedgehog standing up like a human. Silver: The Kotal's reign over outworld is over. My name is Silver, and for the sake of this worlds future, I must prevail. Ermac: We are many, you are one. You will die. Silver: I don't think so. '''FIGHT! Silver quickly rushed in and tucked into a ball, slamming himself into Ermac with the Spin Dash attack. Ermac slid bac and floated into the air firing soul blasts as Silver, the hedgehog using his Psychic powers to form a shield defending himself. Dropping the shield, Silver surrounded himself in a light blue energy as he charged into the air and slammed himself into Ermac headfirst. Grabbing the creature of souls with his powers, Silver than forced Ermac into the ground and used the homing attack and slam into him again. Silver stood back up, only to take a point blank blast to the face. Silver flew back, then stopped in mid air by Ermac's own psychic powers, the soul creature slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Ermac flew over and tried to punch Silver, the hedgehog escaping with Chaos Control. Silver threw two sharp psychic waves of energy at Ermac, but he simply dodged the attacks. Silver: He's good. I may have to get serious about this. Silver pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald and activated Chaos Control, time slowing down to a crawl. Silver charged up a blast of psychic energy and teleported in front of Ermac, blasting him full force. Time started moving again and Ermac crashed to the ground. Silver threw another psychic wave and Ermac dodged, slamming Silver to the ground again. Charging up a Spin Dash, Silver rocketed forward once again and slammed into Ermac chest, knocking the being of souls back. Silver untucked from his ball form and slammed his fist into Ermac face, Ermac responding by punching him in the gut. Ermac followed up with a barrage of punched and kicks which ended with Ermac head-butting Silver and choke slamming him into the ground. Silver: Time to end this! Silver sent out a psychic wave to launch Ermac back and jumped into the air, firing another Psychic energy wave, Ermac firing a soul blast to counter. The two blasts seemed even, until Silver started adding energy from the Chaos Emerald to boost his attack and overpower Ermac. Ermac: But...we are...unbeatable. Silver: Oh shove it. Ermac took the blast full force and slammed in the ground as Silver dropped to the ground. Growling, Ermac rushed forward but Silver lifted him into the air and, using both hands, ripped Ermac into the two halves vertically. Blood and guts pouring out of the corpse, Silver dropped it and continued his way inside. K.O.! Results boomstick: fatality wiz:.......FUCK YOU SILVER!!!!! 'boomstick: Ermac may have looked cooler but that was it ' wiz: as sad as it is silver completely destroyed Ermac he was faster, stronger, more durable, and more experienced 'boomstick: silver had the SOUL-lution for Ermac ' wiz: the winner is silver the hedgehog ' ' next time "you're mine" samus aran VS "I'm you're true warrior" agent carolina Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Scythe Watch Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles